


A Touch

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty bucks says they can't go ten minutes without touching each other.  Or how Abi and T made Will and Sonny realise just how physical they actually are with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch

"No, wear the black ones, they go better," Sonny said as Will grabbed the first pair of shoes he could find.

"You think?"

"I know," Sonny replied. "Now get them on; we need to be at the club in... five minutes ago," he said after checking his watch. "Well this is already failing."

"I'm sure Abi will understand," Will said as he tied the laces on the required black shoes. "Chances are she'll be late herself."

"That's true."

~~~~~

"You're late," Abi declared as they walked in through the door.

"His fault," Will said, gesturing to Sonny. "He made me change my shoes."

"Oh, really?" Abi mocked.

"Ignore him," Sonny cut across, putting his hand on Will's waist. "Now. This is your night, we are at your service. What would you bid of us?"

"Make me forget about men," Abi declared.

"Think that's a bit much for one night," Will said, "but we'll try."

"Try what?" T asked as he walked down to their end of the bar. "I heard something about you and men and I wondered if I could offer my services," he added with a slow bow.

"Only in terms of keeping this one's drink topped up," Sonny said, laying his free hand on Abi's shoulder. "Whatever she wants, OK?"

"You're the boss," T saluted.

"Yes I am."

"He thinks he's funny," T said to Abi, "but I think we all know who the talent is here."

"And how exactly do you work that one out?" Will asked as he settled back against Sonny's chest. "Power is very attractive and he is the boss..." Behind him Sonny laughed and pressed a kiss to his neck. "You're just—"

"Single? Straight?" T said. "Not that there's anything wrong with... you know... At least when the ladies are disappointed that you're not—"

"Be careful," Sonny warned playfully.

"I was going to say available!" T protested. "Really. I was. You two are a done deal. I swear that's what I was going to say, not about the gay thing. Which totally isn't a thing, I didn't mean to say that. I can be really sensitive. When I want to be."

Abi laughed and pushed her near empty glass towards him. "Well then Mr Sensitive, I believe the boss made it very clear what should be going on with my glass."

"Right on it," he said, grabbing it as he turned around... and swiped it onto the floor. "I'll... just get a brush."

"You do that," Sonny said as T hurried off.

"Hey, come on. He's trying," Will said, turning to face him. "He's... very trying," he laughed.

"You can't fire him, Sonny," he muttered to himself, "you'd have to cover his shifts if you did."

Abi didn't have to turn around to know what they were up to when Sonny stopped talking. They may be her cousins and she may love them, but sometimes...

~~~~~

Sonny pushed the door shut and slid the bolt into place before turning around and leaning against it. The joy of a quiet night was that most of the clearing up had been done before they'd had to eject the last person. "You can get off if you want, T," he said. "We'll finish up here."

"Not so fast," Abi said.

"You get that when he said 'finish up' he meant that we keep going, right?" Will asked, leaning on the bar. "We just need to get rid of this one."

"I think I'll be the bigger man here and not take that as an insult," T said, "but the lady has a point."

"What?" Will asked.

"Come on," Abi said, reaching out for Will's hand. She grabbed it and pulled him towards a table. "You too, Sonny."

"What's going on?" Sonny asked as he took the seat Abi gestured to. 

"You two suck," Abi declared, taking a step back and observing the table. "You bring me out to take my mind off men and romance and then spend the whole night being... well..."

"You two," T finished. "All touches and gestures and little kisses and arms around the other."

"I don't—" Sonny started.

"All night, every time you've been within arm's reach of each other you're touching and holding on. It's cute and nauseous at the same time."

"So you two suck," Abi finished. "You said you wanted to cheer me up—"

"We did, we do," Will said quickly. "We never meant—"

"So you're going to do something for me," Abi continued. "Ten minutes, no contact."

"What?" Sonny asked.

"No physical contact, at all. Ten minutes."

"Twenty bucks says they can't do it," T said.

"I'd take that bet but I agree with you," Abi grinned.

"You can't afford twenty bucks," Sonny said.

"You're paying me, aren't you?"

"You're drinking your wages, aren't you?" Sonny countered, gesturing to the bottle that was in T's hand.

"Not the point," he said as he put the bottle under the bar, as if that meant he wasn't drinking it anymore. "No way can you two go ten minutes without any contact."

"You know we managed an entire week apart?" Will said.

"Yeah, in different states," Abi pointed out. "But as soon as you're in the room together it's like you're magnets and keeping you apart is just... impossible."

"She's got a point," T said. "Thirty bucks."

"Fifty says we can do it," Sonny retorted.

"Ten minutes," Abi said, pulling up the stopwatch on her cell, and typing in the digits. "No physical contact at all."

"Easy," Will said, catching Sonny's gaze.

~~~~~

Will's fingers were digging into the side of the chair as he sighed. "How much longer?"

"Five minutes maybe?" Sonny asked.

"This is insane," he muttered, "and they are loving this far too much." He glanced over at the bar where T and Abi were hunched over, watching them conspiratorially. "Our cousin is evil."

"But I think she's right," Sonny admitted. "This is... this is torture."

"I know, right?" Will laughed. "Have we always been like this?"

"Well, I was enamoured from the first handshake," Sonny grinned.

"What?"

"First contact," he said. "When Abi introduced us. We shook hands and I was..."

"In love?"

"Lust?" he grinned. "No, I promise you I wasn't creepy with it. I saw you, I liked you, I... was attracted? Maybe?"

"Maybe?" Will said in mock annoyance.

"It's not a maybe now if that helps?"

"Oh. Yes. Lots," he droned.

"So what about you? When did you--?"

"What?"

"Well I was gone from that first touch, when were--?"

"Our first kiss."

"What? That long? But when we talked after you found out how I felt from T—"

"No, not that one," Will said. "The first one. Last summer, after the explosion. You kissed me."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does," Will said.

"You pushed me away."

"You still kissed me."

"You can't—"

"No, it counts," Will said. "It was... After that was when I really started to think about you, like that I mean, and it... It was everything."

"You never said."

"Yeah, well, it was... weird. You know I wish I'd never pushed you away."

"I know."

"But it was right—"

"I know."

"But it still counts. For me. That was our first kiss."

"OK," Sonny said. "So we have first handshake, first kiss—"

"The first hug that mattered," Will said, "was when I came out. To you, I mean. Do you remember?"

"Every second of that conversation," Sonny grinned. "I was so proud of you."

"I was proud of me," Will laughed. "I know you told me that you'd have stayed my friend if that's all I wanted, but did you hope—?"

"Oh god yes," Sonny laughed. "For like a minute, I promise. It just made it that little more realistic, you know?"

"That hug then?"

"Don't make it creepy—"

"It must have been hell for you," Will said. "I don't know how you did it, being around me and not... I couldn't stand it when we weren't, when I wanted you and didn't have you."

"Guess that makes me the bigger man," Sonny laughed.

Without thinking about it Will leaned forward to take a playful swipe at Sonny, but he caught himself in the last second and pulled back.

"Tell what other first... touch I remember," Sonny said, dropping his voice low and suggestive. "When—"

"Yeah," Will said quickly, flushing a little. "Me too."

"Did I ever say that you were better at your... first time than I was? Thought I was going to pass out the first time I... Anyway," he said, clearing his throat a little. "You were confident."

"I was faking it," Will said. "Not _that_ , I wasn't, I mean, it was... I'm going to start that again. I was nervous as hell and you weren't and I didn't want to be a wreck and so I... faked confidence. Did things before I could talk myself out of it."

"So you did what you wanted?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah."

"That was the point," Sonny said.

"First time I fell asleep in your arms," Will said.

"First time you ran your hand through my hair."

"First time your hand was on my ass."

"First time yours was on mine," Sonny grinned.

"I can't stand this," Will hissed. "I'll pay them whatever they want. I hate them, I hate this and I swear that if I don't get to touch you soon I'll—"

He was interrupted by an alarm going off and what could only have been a muttered swear word from behind the bar.

"Told you," Sonny said to them, raising his voice to be heard. "Easy. We're more than just the physical stuff."

"Will you take an IOU?" T asked. "Little light on cash until I get paid."

"Just... go home, T," Sonny said. "You too, Abi."

"I thought we were going to stay for one more?" Abi asked. "Right, fine, OK," she said.

"I'll walk you home if you want, protect you from danger," T offered.

"I think you'll be the one in danger if you keep trying to hit on her," Will joked.

"What, are you going to defend her?" T joked.

"Don't need to," Sonny replied. "She's more than capable."

And in response Abi hit T on the shoulder. "Come on then, come protect me from the dangers of Salem."

"Night guys," T waved as he opened the door and allowed Abi to leave first.

"Night," Sonny called out. Once they were alone he grinned at Will, flexing his toes a little. "Told you the black shoes were better. Didn't see a thing."

"True," Will laughed, moving his foot against Sonny's. "But does it worry you that we can't go ten minutes without physical contact?"

"No," Sonny said, reaching across the table to grab his shift, "it bothers me that we're not doing more physical contact right now."

Will laughed as he was pulled up and across into the kiss.


End file.
